MISERY
by Traced
Summary: There's a reason for being brought up into a false life, there's a reason for being led away. There's a reason to get into fights, there's a reason to win. There's a reason for causing strifebut not a reason to forgive. Is that Reason me?
1. Prologue

**MISERY**

**Prologue**

The night was young, and only a few warriors of silverpelt had made themselves known of this frosty eve. Small, muscular shapes slid in and out of looming trees, their eyes glittering mischievously. It was a medium size group of cats, perhaps seven in all. The one in the front of the group paused at a ravine, and the others immediately stopped. The cat turned around the face his followers, a smirk carving his handsome golden features. "Tonight," he hissed as the cats perked their ears, listening, "tonight we will attack the ShadowClan camp, and force all those under Blackstar's leadership to join us, or parish by our claws." The metallic sound of talons scrapping against rock grazed the night, and loud cheering broke out from each and every cat at their leaders words.

"All hail Talonclaw! All hail Talonclaw!" Was their cherished chanting, each face reflecting a look of praise and awe as the one called Talonclaw whipped back around to face the thin lining of trees that separated ThunderClan and ShadowClan by a tar street. His powerful muscles bunched beneath his blazing pelt as he crouched by the edge of the road. Tonight the path was silent, and no cars harassed the cats, meddling with their plans. Talonclaw hissed in triumph as he sprang up and out onto the curving black road, all six well-trained warriors in tow.

"Talon," a new, deep voice whispered in the golden tabby's ear, "Talon, when we take ShadowClan camp, you'll make me – I mean, you promised..." Talonclaw brushed his tail over the other cat's mouth, silencing any farther words.

"Yes, Twoface, you'll be made my deputy. I know what I said, and you of all cats should know that I hold true to my word," Talonclaw spoke, regally, as if the deed was already done. Twoface hung his head for a moment, a bit ashamed that he questioned not only his leader, but also his best friend's orders.

"Right," Twoface finally said, dismissing the whole conversation. With a quick nod, he doubled back, looking left then right as he made sure that he was the last cat to cross the oily road before bounding into the shelter of the trees. He stopped momentarily, hanging back just on a strange feeling; though it felt as if the feeling wasn't even there. Moonlight cast a sidelong shadow on his lithe figure, and even by the waning light it was obvious that his was prone to fights. A scar in the shape of an 'X' ran jaggedly over his otherwise perfect, left gray eye. Half his face was a deep, ghostly silver; the other half was a daring black. The whole of his pelt was colored the same way; half silver, half black. Twoface was a perfect name – besides matching his pelt, it also matched his 'two-faced' personality. Kind and witty one moment, snarling and dripping with malice the next. In short, a cat to stay well away from.

"Talonclaw…Talonclaw, we're nearly there," a new, strange voice rose from somewhere near Twoface.

"Yes, you can see I'm perfectly aware of that," Talonclaw hissed, a prominent sneer etching his tone. He of all cats should know where he was now, here, on this very night. "Now keep your voices down, especially you, Eaglestrike. I have no need of your idiotic self-centeredness here." Smiles flashed across every cat's lips except Eaglestrike's, and it was no surprise that he snarled at snapped at the closet cat to him; Twoface. Twoface merely drew a clawed paw across his face, and then got up and walked away.

"Settle down, settle down my kits. The time is here. Blackstar has seen his last day…" Talonclaw paused, whipping around with murder in his eyes. "I want three cats on Blackstar. Tear at him until his last life has parted from his lips. Block his way to StarClan, if you must, and kill anyone else you stands in your way of tearing down this famed leader. ShadowClan will soon know a new era of glory and praise. Talonstar will be feared! Talonstar will be loved! Talonstar will be praised!" With one last yowl the cats dispersed, skirting over the rise and baring down on the sleeping cats, taking with them the lives of the undeserving in the night…


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

The clouds shifted slowly in the foreboding black sky, the darkened blue shapes breaking up and vanishing to give the spotlight to an eerie silver moon. There was a stiff breeze that hardly seemed to rattle the branches on the trees, which were full and blooming with pink and white flowers. Their heavenly scent rose up to greet a single cat, so beautiful and young she looked as if she could've come from a dream. Her pelt was the color of the morning dew on the blades of crisp, green grass, and her eyes shone with all the brilliance the world ever had to offer. Her figure was lithe and slim; perfectly cut to be a stunningly fit, powerful warrior, yet all the same sleek and well mannered. She had eyes the color emerald, and they looked exactly like the priceless gems they were when the light from the moon illuminated her ghostly figure. Her pace slowed, coming to a stop as soon as she had reached the base of an ancient, coiling oak tree, with roots springing up in the air to meet her, and gnarling many yards around her.

**_'This feels so… Real… Could it be I remember a place that I never seen, except for glimpses in my dreams?' _**Even her own thoughts startled her, and she flinched and backed away when two more cats rounded the corner. They were both toms, brave and scarred, looking as forbidding as ever. One of the cats had a magnificent flaming gold pelt, with thick fur covering the entirety of his body. He was twice the size of the she-cat, as well as the tom next to him. The other looked like he commanded attention, too, with a coat as black as the night itself. Yet both seemed mysteriously alike, with a silver shine to their coats that seemed to reflect the stars.

More curious than afraid, the young cat stayed where she was, tilting her head a bit to the side, forcing herself to look each cat in the eye instead of at her paws. "Reason," the golden cat's voice boomed, "you must not be afraid, and you must listen."

At the mention of her name, Reason's eyes flew wide in astonishment. How could he possibly know here name, when they've never even met? Yet the other cats seemed unaffected, so she tried to pose herself to look so, too.

"You look as lovely as the roses that bloom on the thorn bushes," he continued, forgetting himself for a moment, and he couldn't help the smile that spread over both him and his companion's lips. Reason, a natural flirt to anyone, gave each of them a look from beneath her long, black eyelashes. The cats blinked, and the one who had first spoken started, clearing his throat.

"You must go into the forest, for there your destiny awaits you. Find the Tiger's son, yet be wary of his daughter. He and he only will save you from your fate. Let no blood spill between them, for shadows lurk everywhere. Trust not the night stars, nor its friends; be dismayed, lest you resort to age-old alliances. There you will find comfort in the heart of the one you love, and peace will finally reach your soul…"

"Lionheart," the black cat said coldly. "She hardly knows you, and yet I've known you all my life and understood not a single word you just said. How can she follow your will when she's just heard a completely foreign prophecy?"

Lionheart glared at the black cat, baring his teeth. "You hardly know the way of StarClan, and yet _you've_ been there longer than I. It is the way we speak, and she must decipher this herself, Crookedstar star." Lionheart said with an air of disdain, forgetting completely about Reason and turning to walk away. Crookedstar followed ruthlessly.

"Wait!" Reason cried, springing to her paws to following them. But they did not stop; they continued to argue, the distance between her and them growing farther and farther all the while. She narrowed her eyes, not actually believing herself for doing this, but bounded after them anyway, crying out their foreign names.

Then, just as she was Crookedstar turned around, looking rather flustered and put out, a brown, rotting root flew up from the ground. She screamed as her body was sent hurtling threw the air, landing harshly in a rose bush, thorns snagging her fur and pricking her sides. The old root loomed over her, menacing and evil, as the two cats laughed discreetly at her from a distance. Reason snarled, hurt, when the root whipped back into action, lunging at her face.

"STOP!" Reason yelled, clawing the ground. "Stop! Stop! No, no, stop it!" She cried in her sleep.

"Reason," a cool female voice whispered, sounding affronted. "Reason, wake up. It's morning – and you're dreaming again."

Reason was shook awake, suddenly aware that she was enclosed in four walls, lying on softening wood. Blinking up at the few faint streams of sunlight pouring in through the cracks in the walls, the she-cat roughly threw her head back down. She squeaked, realizing the laughter in the background and the smart, stinging in her head become more predominant. Although reluctant, her eyes a mere crack, trying hard to squint through the sunlight to look up at Missy's face without looking like she was too much awake.

"I can still see you," Missy whispered coolly. Crap, Reason thought. It didn't work.

Reason rolled over, not wishing to see her friend nor the morning for at least another five minutes. She buried her nose in a crack on the wooden floor – only to find that she could hardly breathe. But that didn't stop her – no, for she was far too stubborn and hard-headed, and decided to ignore Missy's warnings and voice completely. Instead, she busied herself inhaling deeply, taking in the fresh, moldy smells of the damped earth beneath her. The floor stunk, as if it had gone through some heavy water damage, even in the earlier years, when twolegs roamed the house, and it was lit and partly clean, bearable to live in. Now mice and spiders walked the corridors, as well as the two larger inhabitants, which, I might add, were very well fed.

"I said, get up," Missy said, not unkindly, as she resorted to digging her paw into Reason's side. Missy was awarded a small smile as Reason jumped, squirming to get to her feet, and whipped around to glare hatefully at the older she-cat. Reason snorted, rolling her eyes. She gave one last, long look at Missy, and then swung her nose arrogantly up in the air, prancing lightly away. All Missy could do was watch her. She knew that Reason would be back – she always did come back…

-------------------------------------------

"Aha!" Reason declared as she clamped her paws over a rather large bullfrog. It writhed and croaked beneath her weight, and she beamed in delight as she stared down at it. By this time, it was late afternoon, and the sun was already beginning to sink behind the treetops, its crimson light playing wistfully across the cat's face. She was covered in mud, and her fur was slick and ranged with spikes from ears to tail-tip. Even now, at two and a half summers old, Reason was a kit at hard, and found it difficult to past the time playing by herself. Yet today, somehow, she pulled it off, away from the twoleg nest and roaming free over the hills, jumping in and out of the water at the shoreline of the lake.

The lake. She loved it. She loved everything about it – its blue hue, the wetness, the sheen to her fur when the sun glowed down upon her back. It was like magic to her, pure, undaunted magic. And she loved it.

At the sighting of a butterfly, Reason completely forgot about the frog, and let it go and she sprang after her new target. It was yellow and black, one that she'd seen often enough, but couldn't get over how it floated gracefully through the air, and so took up chase. Chase – she loved that game, too.

Strangely enough, Reason didn't even notice how the sun finally dipped below the horizon, and how the sky became that familiar inky black, or how the silver stars blinked on to lit the night, one by one. She was far to busy to notice something oh so unimportant. No – she was jumping and spinning in the air, attempting to do back flips and half twists. She skid under low hanging branches, leaped over logs, and ran lightly over the tops of them. She even pretended to be chased herself, and lost track of the butterfly. But not even that mattered now.

Reason slid through fallen leaves, splashed through puddles, raced through thorn bushes without a second thought. But, pretty soon she became tired, and so she stopped running, panting from her huge effort. Pretty soon she was humming a tuneless song and skipping along through the forest, which she hadn't even known she was in until –

"Wha..?" She stopped, stock-still and suddenly very seriously. Her eyes flashed as she took in her surroundings, flinching back as she stared up at an enormous oak tree… It was the tree from her dreams. Scared to death, but curious all the same, Reason inched slowly forward, instinct rushing into her as adrenaline pounded through her system. She could hear the rush of blood in her ears; feel her fur prick with unease. She could even pick out her own strong fear scent as she slinked along the shadows and around the perimeter of the tree.

But there was nothing – no one. Even the roots seemed stilled and dead, just like they should be when out of the dream world. And then…

"What are _you_ doing here?" A male voice demanded in a sudden hiss. Reason whipped around, but it was too late. Another cat rammed into her side, knocking her to the ground and driving the breath from her lungs. She tried to wheeze a response, but instead screamed as another cat came hurling from the shadows.

"I asked you a direct question," the first cat snarled. She could feel claws digging into her flesh, and she felt warm blood, _her_ blood, as it burst from her skin.

"I – I don't know," Reason managed to say. She tried to turn her head to see her attackers, and was met by two pairs of blazing eyes. She visibly flinched and turned quickly away.

"You're a rouge, aren't you?" The second one asked. "Aren't you?"

"What?" Reason asked, totally confused. She'd never heard such a word before.

"Don't play dumb with me. I'll claw your eyes out if I have to hear your crap again."

Reason narrowed her eyes, about to retort. No one _dared_ even try to get smart with her.

"Shut up," The second cat said irritably.

"No, you shut up, Brambleclaw. I can handle this myself, thank you very much, so you can just go ahead and head back to camp now," It seemed like a direct challenge, and Brambleclaw was sure to take it.

"Why don't you both shut up?" Reason hissed. "And I'm not dumb, and if you weren't so _hideously _arrogant, perhaps you could see that."

And then the shadows grasped her world.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"Where am I?" Reason's own voice filled her thoughts as she opened her eyes, only to find herself desperately searching in the empty void of solid, unwavering black. It seeped into her veins, penetrating her system like venom, making her steps to nowhere seem slow, endless, and strangely painful.

"Those cats – who were they again? Bramblethorn and," she stopped herself. She knew the first name was wrong already. She cursed herself for having such a horrible memory. She needed to sit down, her mind was reeling. But how could she even be sure that she was even sitting in this blinding darkness? The shadows seemed to be closing in, making things even darker, as if they were swallowing her. She felt like she was falling – no – now she was choking. The air was heavy and suddenly very thick. She couldn't breathe – she was going to die, and she didn't even know where she was.

Brilliant white lights leaped before her eyes, splotches of absolutely nothing. They had no shape. She opened her mouth, as if to scream, but no sound came out. She started shaking violently until the point that she retched.

"Get up," a rough, slightly familiar voice broke Reason's horrible nightmare. Frantic, she scrambled to her feet. It was only as she caught a glimpse of her surroundings that she remembered her misfortune in the woods. It didn't help she was flanked by her captors, one of which had the audacity to knock her out and drag her – she grimaced – all this way.

"Move," the voice came again, more persistent this time. Reason raised her nose defiantly, giving a quiet protest that she would do no such thing. She was rewarded by a sharp set of claws digging into her side. Reason jumped, spinning around, hissing at her attacker – Bramblethorn – no – Brambleclaw. His name suited him well. She smiled to herself with a sense of sickeningly sweet demure.

Brambleclaw hissed back at her, baring his teeth, sneering a series of curses at her. Reason stared at him blankly until her face lit up with a radiant smile. Immediately his joyous expression fell, and with it his pride as the she-cat turned tail and, quite clearly making up her mind, marched forward with an air of open arrogance.

"Who died and made you leader?" It was the first time Reason became aware that there was still another cat with her – the one who knocked her out – the one whose name she knew not. Reason sniffed snottily, rolling her eyes at the pair of them. At the moment, she wasn't afraid – she had no need to be. Hell, she barely knew them, and soon she'd be home with – Oh no. Missy. How could she have forgotten? Forgotten Missy and her promise?

Reason stopped, ignoring the quite obvious yowls of protest from the two toms behind her. "I have to go," she burst out suddenly, panicking. "I need to get home." _As if this just dawned on me_, Reason thought moodily to herself. How did she manage to stay so calm? To no completely flip out? Again, she didn't even know these cats – except Brambleclaw – hardly – if that's even his name. The other was a complete mystery – yet she already knew he had a flaring temper. Did it help that her anger flared, as well? _No_, Reason thought again, _I suppose not_.

Behind her, Reason became vaguely aware at the mounting laughter. "And what home would that be?" Brambleclaw sputtered, "Is it the one in the sewers? Or perhaps the one in the stables, just behind the rather large mound of horse manure?" More uproarious laughter. Reason felt her face grow hot with slight embarrassment; hear the blood pounding relentlessly in her ears. Perhaps she truly was afraid…

"No," she meowed quietly, thinking that they wouldn't be able to hear her. "I live with one other… In an abandoned two-leg nest. I told her I'd be right back – but I got mad at her, and I forgot about Missy. Forgot about my stupid anger." She was talking to herself.

"Never mind, then," Brambleclaw says, now acting serious. "We'd best get back to camp. We need to show Firestar what an interesting prize we've brought home to the Clan." Was it Reason, or did all these cats have weird names?

"Yes," Darkwing agreed, eyes coming alight with alertness that wasn't there before. "He will be pleased to see what fine warriors we are – bringing home a trespasser that has wondered so far into our boundaries. It'll be for him to decide your punishment," he added lightly with a devious grin pointed to Reason. "I was wondering," he went on, "if you're one of the warriors from the new ShadowClan…"

"Yes," Brambleclaw joined in, "do tell us. I'm sure the information will prove useful in the future. Am I the only one who suspects it, or is ShadowClan waging war on us again? Or is it the entire forest this time?"

Reason stared blankly at them, unblinking.

"Ah. A trespasser – but not a traitor," Brambleclaw said, raising one eyebrow. Something flashed across his eyes, betraying his emotions. Reason caught them before they faded. Pride, respect – and envy? Reason shook her head, staring up at them with not the slightest idea to as what he was rambling on about.

Both of the cats' eyes narrowed. "You have no clue about ShadowClan – or any of the Clans for that matter, do you?" Darkwing asked. When she still said nothing, he let loose a slow hiss, spitting at Reason's paws. She jumped back, baring her teeth.

"No," Reason replied dutifully, taking on that pious personality again. "I don't. And truth be told, I don't really care for your little 'ShadowClan.' It sounds demonic." Raising her eyebrows, she went on, "Perhaps it is. Perhaps your part of those demons that haunt my dreams. Lionheart and," she paused, "Nightstar? I wouldn't think the world of it if you really are apart of some cult, trying to get at me and make me go insane."

Brambleclaw stared. "I think you already are."

But you're coming back with us, anyway. So I suggest you move," Darkwing growled.

"Whatever. As far as I'm, concerned, I'm asleep, and both of you are just apart of some hellish nightmare." Reason smiled sweetly, turning around. She took a few steps forward, and then stopped. "Where are we –"

"This way," Brambleclaw cut in, taking the lead. Darkwing joined him, leaving Reason to take up the rear. It was a wonder that they were so ready to trust her – and amazing that Reason didn't try to run away. Instead, she smiled to herself, jumping after them with a skip in her step. Ahead, she could see both cats deep in a quiet conversation. Every now and again turning back to look at her, then each other, shaking their heads. But Reason couldn't worry about what they thought of her…

Feelings meant nothing…


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

"There you are, Brambleclaw. Darkwing. I've been waiting forever for you to come back. We wanted you for hunting patrols but—oh. Who's this?"

Reason had just entered what the two cats had told her was their 'camp'—their home. She'd jumped lightly down a couple of loose rocks, and skidded across large patches of moss. Brambleclaw and Darkwing were well ahead of her, but she didn't care. She took her time strutting in behind them, gazing up at the hard stone walls and all around at the thorn bushes that acted like some kind of fort. Her senses alerted her to bout twenty different cats, all of which seemed to be in some type of den, or holes in the rock wall. She saw a few kits playing by a nettle patch, two of which were chasing a butterfly, the other batting at a purple flower. A smile graced her beautiful features as she took in the scene of harmony. Before this moment she thought no such joy was possible.

"Brambleclaw, this is—"

"This is a cat we found in the forest," Brambleclaw broke in quickly. Taking a fleeting glance at Reason and then to the other she-cat. Her eyes narrowed.

"Come on now, Squirrelflight. You can't possibly tell me you're jealous. We don't even know her name," Darkwing added, trying to enhance Squirrelflight's mood. It didn't.

"My name's Reason," Reason said defiantly, nostrils flaring, "and I won't have you look at me like that. _Squirrelflight_," Reason sneered her name.

Squirrelflight hissed, her fur bristling along her spine. She tensed, claws spiking the earth. "How dare you," she snarled, jumping at her. Brambleclaw immediately threw herself in front of her, and Squirrelflight sent him tumbling to the ground.

They stayed there, each wrestling to bring the other under control. Darkwing glanced at Reason, as if this was all her fault. He slid in front of her; legs spread out and tail twitching irritably as if he were guarding her.

"I don't need your help," Reason hissed. "I can hold my own."

"No," Darkwing retorted, "not here you can't."

Reason's eyes narrowed, looking away, deciding not to say anything. Darkwing looked back at her. For a moment, it looked as if his gaze softened. But then it was cold and solid. Almost hateful. He looked away.

"Who is she!" Squirrelflight screeched.

"No one! I don't even know her!" Brambleclaw yelled back, gaining control as he twisted his body around, forcing Squirrelflight to flip onto her back and land heavily on the ground. She gasped, her shoulders and spine getting ripped apart by the rocks that littered the ground.

"She's obviously someone!" Squirrelflight screamed at him. "The way she smiles at you, the way you look at her." She snarled, finding strength to kick up her hind legs and claw at his stomach.

_He looked at me_? Reason thought blankly, letting her guard fall.

"How can anything be going on? How can you think that? We've only just met!"

"I don't care! You should have chased her out or killed her when you had the chance!"

"Well you should've made one!"

"Argh! You don't listen, do you? Once you've made up your mind about what you _think _has happened, you close her ears and won't listen to anything else until someone finally says you're right!"

"I'm always right," Squirrelflight said sourly.

"No! That's the thing—you're not! Nine times out of ten, you're dead wrong! Why can't you see that?" Brambleclaw shoved her harder into the rubble, and Squirrelflight arched her back, screaming at him. With a visible effort, she squirmed from his grasp, writhing out from underneath him. Leaping back, she hissed at him and bared her teeth.

"You're always to quick to judge people, Brambleclaw! Why don't you just take a time out, sit back, and look at yourself? Sometimes you just see people, see how different they look and act. You don't even get to know them—sometimes I don't even think you know _me_. The _real_ me. If you want to forget about us so quickly and run off with a she-cat just because of the way she looks, then maybe we weren't meant to be!" She hurled herself at him, raking her claws across his ear and down his cheek. Blood bubbled from the wound, seeping down his face.

"Sometimes, I wish I never met you," Squirrelflight whispered. "I think it would've made my life a whole lot less complicated." And with that, she stalked away.

"Who the hell was she? Does she think she owns you or something?" Reason asked, bewildered. No one made to answer her. It was only then as she looked around the clearing, that every cat had come out of hiding, stopping what he or she was doing. And they all stared. Just stared.

At her.

"Darkwing…" Reason whispered, leaning over, but still looking at the silent cats.

"Don't talk," Darkwing whispered back. "Stay here." Where did he expect her to go?

"Right."

Darkwing left her standing there, stranded. She avoided the hard stares of all the Clan cats, choosing instead to look over at Brambleclaw. He was still there—looking blindly off into the distance. Reason curled her nose in disgust as she was reminded that it was Squirrelflight who'd left that way. It was almost as if she'd broken his heart… Again…

"Brambleclaw," Reason's head snapped towards the voice, realizing that she was sanding rigid and straight. It was an orange tabby cat, his pelt looking as if it were made of fire. His dazzling green eyes were narrowed, infuriated. Chips of ice in a sea of blackness. He was moving toward Brambleclaw, but with a glance in Reason's direction, he switched his course and headed for her. "Who's this?" Bitterness.

"Yes," someone echoed, "tell us." More of the same calls rose up, starting as a dull buzzing, and then becoming more persistent.

"Silence," the orange cat said. At once everyone was perfectly still, their eyes yearning for gossip.

"I'm Reason," the she-cat answered for him, stepping forward regally.

"She was found trespassing on the southern border near the Great Lake and the Ancient Oak." Bramble claw interjected, looking up into his leader's eyes. "Firestar," he added, looking down once more. Reason shrank backward, suddenly afraid with all of these strange cats around.

"Well," Firestar said, still looking t Reason, "you look…" he paused, running his gaze up and down her perfect, lithe form, "…new." A few cats murmured agreement—all of them, Reason noticed—males. They all smiled at some private joke; all of the she-cats sneering and looking put off. Reason thought them jealous.

"What should we do with her, Firestar?" Darkwing asked, stepping forward. He was in front of Reason again, blocking her from everyone's view. "As far as we know, she has no experience with any of the Clans. We think her to be rouge. If you'll permit, I'll take her—"

"That's enough, Darkwing. Thank you. Brambleclaw, Spiderleg, if you'll please escort Ms. Reason to my den, I'll met you there at Moon High," Firestar nodded to Spiderleg, who nodded in return. He rushed over to Brambleclaw, who just stood there until Firestar repeated his name, twice more.

"Ms—uh—Ms," Spiderleg stuttered, looking to Brambleclaw for support as they walked toward her. He gazed at her helplessly, until he finally nudged his companion rather hard in the ribs.

"Reason," Reason finished for him, her lips twitching into a small smile. He blinked back a her, at a loss her words. He laughed nervously.

"Right. Right this way, Ms. Reason."

"Just Reason, thank you. Spiderleg."

Spiderleg coughed, turning around and standing at the edge of the rock. By now, Firestar had dismissed all of the other cats. Yet still, some stared openly at her, unashamed. Brambleclaw hadn't moved a muscle.

"Brambleclaw? Do you—u. Do you want to take me to umm—"

"Yeah," Brambleclaw said sullenly, "I do. Let's go."

Reason narrowed her eyes. Something like suspicion and sympathy—that's what she felt. And that was what surprised her. "Maybe you and Spiderleg should, umm. Well. I don't know. Do whatever."

"Yeah, we will," Brambleclaw was still looking straight into her eyes, penetrating her thought and feelings that were meant to be kept as a secret. "Spiderleg, come. Take Reason's other side."

As usual, Spiderleg was quick to obey, not daring to falter in front of the older warriors' eyes. "Sure."

Reason smiles at him, an in an instant Spiderleg look away, down at his paws. Was he self-conscious? Reason could tell the cat was still young, about a year or so old. Perhaps he still had that over-excited, shy when being talked to, eager to be liked, kit personality; she wouldn't be surprised.

The she-cat's walk was proud, like normal, and she couldn't help but stand a little taller and walk with more pronounced steps as she saw heads turning in her direction. She glanced at Brambleclaw from the far corners of her eyes; he was still looking for something. No. Someone. He was looking for _her_.

"Whatever," Reason muttered, huffing. She walked a bit closer to Spiderleg. He moved away. She stared at him curiously.

"Keep moving," Spiderleg mewed. She could almost hear the remorse in his voice, but it was covered up by what he obviously thought to be a pretty good imitation of malice. Reason looked around; Darkwing was watching. She laughed. Maybe he was the kit's father or something.

"In here," Spiderleg again. He was suddenly very jumpy. Reasons wondered why they change. She looked at Firestar's den; it looked like a place where a leader should sleep. The outside was covered in white roses and green, thorny vines. They slithered down and across the opening, covering it like a veil. Blue flowers were coiled amongst them. White looked silver were green was emerald on a glossy bed of granite.

"It's…" She was at a loss for words.

"Get in," Brambleclaw hissed, jabbing her with his forepaw. "We don't have time for your rambling."

"We?" Reason snarled, "Or is it just you?" She flitted past him, her shoulder catching on a clutch of unforgiving thorns. She hissed and tore her shoulder away, trailing fur and drops of blood.

Brambleclaw followed her. Spiderleg's eyes grew wide, and then went to slits. Females—he shook his head. He'd never understand.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

"Ahh," Firestar's warm voice filled the den. Reason heard him before she saw him. A second later he stepped gracefully into the darkness, the vines parting as if they were working electronically. "There you are." His eyes fell over Spiderleg, then Reason, and finally Brambleclaw—that was where they stayed. Brambleclaw flinched, turning away. Congealed blood framed the side of his face, frozen and flaky, stiff on his fur. It would definitely be a scar in the morning. Reason wondered when he would take the time to clean it off.

Reason coughed lightly, trying to get back on topic. "Oh. Yes. Right," Firestar walked the few extra steps over to her, where he presently sat, his tail curling around his front paws.

"Brambleclaw, Spiderleg, leave us if you'll please…Brambleclaw, I'll need you to stay and guard the entrance, of course." The cats bowed and left. Reason could just see in the sparse moonlight that Brambleclaw sat up straight and tall, just to the left of the opening. Spiderleg had vanished.

"Reason, now, is it?" Firestar asked bringing her back to attention.

"Yes," Reason mewed, her eyes traveling around the den. It was roughly five feet wide. "But I've yet to get your name," she added, giving him a dazzling smile that lit up the entire room. Firestar looked a bit taken aback, as if he almost didn't understand. But then his eyes grew to slits.

"I am Firestar, leader of ThunderClan. May I ask of you, who has no Clan heritage, what you were doing in our part of the forest at such a late hour? Who are you, to try to fight off my warriors, and to be so brash an parade around them as if they were mere servants?"

"I was—"

"Then you come into our camp, a captive, and cause strife between Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw?"

"Squirrelflight is a bitch."

"Squirrelflight is my daughter," Firestar snarled dangerously.

Reason stared.

Firestar's temper flared, "Who the hell are you, to judge someone you only just met?"

"Reason," she declared haughtily.

"Excuse me?" Firestar hissed.

"I said, Reason." He still looked blank.

"You said, 'Who he hell am I,' and I replied, 'Reason,' because that's who I am. That's what I said. That's obviously what I tend to do. The same question can be asked of you, _Firestar, _leader of _ThunderClan_. Well guess what? I don't give a fuck who you are, what you do, what you represent. I don't care you have a bitch for a daughter. I don't care that she'll never get Brambleclaw, who is so messed up by her at the moment I think that he went into a relapse. I don't care that you don't respect your guests—"

"Prisoner," Firestar corrected.

"What the hell!" Reason yelled, getting to her feet. "You don't own me. I can leave this damned place whenever I feel like it. Fuck this—I'm leaving now," and with that, she stormed away from ThunderClan's leader, and into the claws of a dozen warriors.


End file.
